Free from Darkness
by Karasu's Angel
Summary: Marik has won Battle City and attained the pharoahs power...but Yugi, his now slave, might have an unexpected effect on him...please R&R!


K.A. Ah, yes, another idea has occurred! I hope I didn't steal anyone else's idea or anything!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I use!  
  
"Let me out of here!" Yami screamed angrily, roughly yanking at the chains holding him against the dirty wall of a cell he was thrown in earlier. He glared through the cell bars at his captor, Marik Ishtar.  
  
Marik, standing on the other side, smirked wickedly. "I'm sorry, Yami. You're no longer in a position to be barking out orders at me."  
  
Yugi, chained beside his beloved companion, started to bawl.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Marik reached into the cell and smacked Yugi across the cheek. "Stupid little baby."  
  
"Don't touch my aibou," Yami warned.  
  
"What? What are you going to do about, you pathetic has-been?" Marik snarled. "You serve me now."  
  
"I serve no one." Except Yugi. Yami looked to the side, damning himself that he couldn't rip out of the chains and hold Yugi and comfort him. Yugi was looking down at the ground, quietly sniffling.  
  
"I win, Yami," Marik whispered dangerously. "Like I knew I would. I told you not to fuck with me."  
  
"Where are the others?" Yami demanded. "Where are Joey and the others?"  
  
"They are my loyal slaves now, at least they will be. And you, Yami, will be my special servant."  
  
"I will never do as you say, Marik, so you might as well kill me now."  
  
"Oh, Yami, you will serve me, even if it's the last thing I do." Marik looked at Yugi thoughtfully. "Or your precious little one."  
  
"You dare use him to get to me?"  
  
"If I must," Marik smiled lazily. "Remember, Yami, I have the upper hand, now. And you will tend to my needs." He again reached his hand into the cell, again to stroke Yami's face. "My every need, if you get my drift."  
  
Yugi looked up and gasped loudly.  
  
"Don't touch me, you filthy bastard," Yami bit Marik's hand.  
  
"Ow, you son-of-a-bitch!" Marik shrieked, jerking his hand back quickly. "You will be whipped for that."  
  
"It was worth it," Yami sneered.  
  
"Shut up," Marik snapped his fingers and a guard instantly appeared at his side.  
  
"Yes, sir?" The guard asked, bowing.  
  
"Remove the boy. Bring him to my throne," Marik glared at Yami. "Hm. If you behave. I might let you see him again."  
  
"YUGI!" Yami screamed.  
  
"YAMI! NOO I Don't wanna go!" Yugi flailed as the guard tried to undo his chains, thick iron bracelets anround. The guard unchained one of his feet and he kicked the guard in the face.  
  
"OW! You little fuck!"  
  
"Hm, feisty little guy," Marik murmured. He pulled out a whip and expertly slashed it at Yugi, hitting it's mark on his cheek.  
  
"Okay." Marik gave one last sadistic grin at Yami and left, ignoring Yami's threats.  
  
Marik went to his throne room. It had gold borders and expensive statues surrounding a lavish gold throne Marik gave himself as a gift for attaining the Pharaoh's power.  
  
Marik hopped on to his throne, throwing his legs over one armrest and his elbows on the other, resting his head on top of them.  
  
"No one can challenge me now," he whispered, snuggling up against the precious medallion around his neck.  
  
"Where is the boy?" He screamed, his voice echoing off the vast walls of his chambers.  
  
"Um, right here sir," some guards came in, trying to restrain a flailing Yugi.  
  
Marik sighed, annoyed.  
  
"Er, bow in front of your leader, runt!" One of the guards kicked Yugi in the back of his knees, forcing him onto the ground on all fours.  
  
"Mmm, I wouldn't try anything if I were you, little Yugi," Marik said in a low voice.  
  
"Or what?" Yugi cried. "You've already won."  
  
Marik grinned, enjoying his newfound power. "I will kill the has-been."  
  
Yugi gasped. "No you won't."  
  
"Fuck with me, and we'll see."  
  
Yugi frowned, not saying anything.  
  
"Good. I knew you would see it my way," Marik studied the floor, made of marble. "You know, Yugi, this floor looks a little dirty."  
  
"So?" Yugi snapped.  
  
"Clean it. Now." After Marik said that, a guard instantly appeared with a bucket of water and a little rag.  
  
"Use these, and I expect to be able to see my gorgeous face in the floor when you're done."  
  
"Why can't I use a mop?" Yugi whined.  
  
"Because it will be more fun to watch you suffer with a rag," Marik replied in a high, mocking tone. "Now move it, shrimp."  
  
Yugi sniffled and bent over, grabbing the rag and the bucket.  
  
Marik nodded. "Good little Yugi."  
  
Yugi went as far away from Marik as he could, in s corner of the room, and shoved the rag in the bucket of soapy water and rang it out.  
  
Yugi ran the rag across the floor as hard as he could, trying to hold back tears as he thought of that horrible day...  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"No! Yugi!" Tea screamed as Marik ordered his Winged Dragon of Ra to attack Yugi's lifepoints directly, and wipe them out.  
  
"Ha ha, Pharoah!" Marik screamed in a maniacal voice. "It looks like I've won, and you lost!"  
  
"No!" Yami stood, trying to withstand the force of the dragons blow and realizing he failed in his quest. "Ungh," he fell on his hands and knees.  
  
"Oh no," he murmured. "I lost. The world is in great danger." He reverted back to Yugi, who, of course, was bringing on the water works.  
  
"We lost?!" He screeched. "We never lost a match except for that one against Kaiba, but there wasn't nearly as much on the line as now!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi," Yami told him through their mental link. "I failed you and the world."  
  
"..." Yugi didn't know what to say.  
  
"Okay, FORMER Pharaoh, it's time for me to collect my prize!" Marik sauntered to Yugi's side of the dueling ring. Yugi looked up at him.  
  
"Marik."  
  
"Shut up," Marik kicked Yugi in the face, causing his head to snap back, and his body to fall over in his back.  
  
"Here we go," Marik roughly grabbed Yugs duel disk from around his wrist. He ripped Yugi's deck out of the disk and threw it aside. He hungrily searched through the deck for the Egyptian God cards.  
  
"There they are," Marik whispered in awe, pulling out Obelisk and Slifer from the deck. He threw the rest of the cards back in Yugi's lifeless face.  
  
"And another thing." Marik pulled Yugi up by the collar and grabbed the puzzle.  
  
When Marik touched the puzzle it started to glow. Yami's energy escaped out of the puzzle, creating his own being.  
  
"Now the puzzle is officially mine," Marik whispered, pulling it from around Yugi's neck and placing it on his own.  
  
Kaiba watched in shock.  
  
"No way! It's more of this stupid magic crap," he growled. "But more importantly, Marik now has all the Egyptian God cards!"  
  
"Marik," Kaiba said loudly. "I was supposed to defeat Yugi. Not YOU!"  
  
Marik looked over at Kaiba, amused.  
  
"This was supposed to be between me and him, but you have the cards I want.. So we will duel."  
  
Marik's lips played into a cruel smile. "I'm afraid not Kaiba. I've already won the tournament, and I have all that I need. Dueling you would be pointless."  
  
"We'll see about that! Get ready to duel me, now!"  
  
Marik laughed to himself, astounded by Kaiba's ignorance. "You're such an idiot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just stay out of my way.. If you don't want to get hurt," Marik coldly brushed him off.  
  
K.A. Well? What do you think so far? Please R&R.. if you want more! Thanks! Sorry if it's too short, but if you want more, I'll give it! 


End file.
